Outfitting a space with electronic equipment often requires the installation of large cable assemblies comprising, for example, power and control connections frequently routed in complex paths. Once routed and cut to length, these cable assemblies typically must be dressed, which may include bundling selected groups of cables together, arranging cables within cable channels, and/or applying protective coverings or cable lacings. Moreover, each cable may have to be fitted with a specific type of connector (connectorized) for interfacing with the equipment.
Often the equipment serviced by these cable assemblies is not located on site at the time of cable installation. This may be the result of an unintentional delay in the delivery of equipment, or of intentional construction planning. For example, in many space-limited areas, installing cable assemblies in the presence of these often-large pieces of equipment creates challenges, as maneuvering this equipment within the constrained area may prove difficult and time consuming. One example of a particularly problematic environment for cable outfitting includes the construction process of ships or other vessels, wherein space limitations often require densely-arranged electronic cabinets and/or consoles for housing, for example, ship control and other secondary systems (e.g. servers, SONAR/RADAR control systems). However, as accurate cable routing and dressing cannot normally be achieved in the absence of the equipment, current methods for cable outfitting include routing cable using rough estimations, and leaving excess cable so it may be cut to suitable length, dressed and connectorized once the equipment is moved into place.
Alternative systems and methods are desired for providing efficient cable assembly preparation, and improved ease of hardware integration.